Chapter 26: The Terror of Death Approaches
Synopsis The vehicle arrives in cyberspace and back in R:2's version of The World. They decide to take some time to analyze the shards they collected, but suddenly the vehicle goes haywire and fires are starting everywhere after trying to scan them. Just then, bug programs appear after the explosion occurs. Urashima has more bad news: the main computer is highly unstable and it is in danger of exploding if any one of them sets foot near the Dragonturtle, so everyone gets into position to defend the vehicle. Urashima gets a high-energy signal...and Pyron appears. It seems he's after the shards they collected, or if he cannot, destroy them...at the behest of Ouma. Chun-Li thinks he wants them to trace them back to their origin point. He calls in more summoned souls to his side and the heroes have one more problem to deal with. Lord Raptor appears along with Ustanak and some Thanatos zombies. He heard about Pyron's discovery and decided to see for himself. But on the other end, Nelo Angelo appears with some Makai devils. And after Erica jinxes the situation, Murphy's Law goes into effect as Tri-Edge and several monsters from The World appear on the last corner. Not only that, but Skeith appears as well. Kite notices that Skeith looks...strange, like he's about to break apart. Just then, after Skeith is defeated, he begins to break apart. This causes a massive data surge and cyberspace is becoming unstable. Haseo then begins calling his avatar again...and manages to regain control of Skeith once more. But then, Bugborns appear on the Dragonturtle but Haseo and Skeith took care of them. (Kite and Haseo learns MA Attack: The Terror of Death) The battle resumes after the situation cools down. As Pyron leaves in defeat, he claims that fragments of the "world changer" would be a perfect addition to his collection. He says they were part of something that sought to connect other worlds. Reiji suddenly gets a chill down his spine as he thinks he remembers it from somewhere... Raptor makes his exit before the others try to dismember him permanently. After giving Tri-Edge a heated battle, he simply warps away. Kite thinks that he's the one who brought Skeith here and there was no sign of AIDA anywhere despite Haseo's objections. Nelo Angelo silently leaves after defeat, but Vergil is a bit concerned about how he shares Sparda's power... After a hectic battle and a quick interview, Urashima reports that repairs are complete and that she finished the analysis of the shards. Inside the main computer room, Urashima gives them the full story on the shards. They are fragments of something from one of Shinra's previous battles. An incident in Shibuya caused the intertwining of different worlds, including Makai, the heavens, past and future earth, and many others. Some of the heroes were involved in that very incident, and the crisis they face now and the one back then are somehow related as they involved both past and future timelines. And in the center of it all was two Shinra agents: Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu. It was part of the Tsukumo Project, devised by Ouma for merging the worlds together. It was similar to Kyuju Kyu (Ninety-Nine)'s body that was used during that battle. There were still some factors remaining, including the new soldiers and the gold chains' salvage points. Some of them were getting tired and decided to take a break from the lecture before any more trouble shows up. Urashima picked up another signal similar to the shards while doing a dimensional scan. It seems cyberspace has more golden chains and there is also the issue of AIDA to deal with too. They set out for the intended location, unaware that familiar black bubbles began to surface... Strategy This is possibly the hardest mission prior to the final chapter. Get units with good Move and ZOC skills as well as those who can take out enemy units quickly. The enemies will try and dash past your units toward the Dragonturtle so you need to defend it fast and hard. This becomes harder when the enemies come from all sides. Party Members Note: Only 10 Pair Units allowed on the field Pair Units Ryu & Ken Chun-Li & Xiaoyu Dante & Vergil Chris & Jill Demitri & Morrigan X & Zero Hiryu & Hotsuma Akira & Kage Maru Ichiro & Erica Sakura & Gemini Kiryu & Majima Zephyr & Vashyron Jin & Kazuya Yuri & Flynn Ciel & Nana Kite & Haseo *required* Reiji & Xiaomu KOS-MOS & Fiora Chrom & Lucina Solo Units Ryo Leon Heihachi Captain Commando Axel June Valkyrie Natsu Pai Ulala Segata Phoenix & Maya Leanne Aty Alisa Estelle Felicia Ingrid Hibana Enemies Bugborn Beta x4 Bug Queen Beta x4 Pyron (Gear: Hot-Hot-Hot Meteorite) Phantom Soldier (Sword) x2 Phantom Summoner (Beast) x2 Phantom Summoned Beast Skeith (Red Cross Wand) Tri-Edge (Lit Honeysuckle) Lord Raptor (Gear: Electric Hell Guitar) Nelo Angelo (Gear: Summoned Swords) Goblin Sage Goblin Mage Strange Head x2 Apetiter Gigamouth Hell Wrath x2 Sin Scissor x2 Marionette (Green) x2 Hermit x2 Aggro x2 Diptera x2 Ustanak Super Tyrant x2 Items Kirara, Revival Potion, Wonder Soda Trivia Haseo's Avatar brings the enemies into a special space to battle them, just like how he battles AIDA and other avatars in GU. The incident mentioned was from Namco X Capcom, and some of the characters mentioned were from there: US-Stratcom (Bruce Maxwell and Fongling from Resident Evil: Dead Aim), The Commando Team (including Guy from Final Fight/Street Fighter Alpha), UGSF (Tengenji Hiromi from Burning Force and Tobi Masuyo from Baraduke), Mitsurugi and Taki (Soul Calibur), and Klonoa & Gantz (Klonoa Heroes: Legend of the Star Medal) The Tsukumo Project was the climax of Namco X Capcom, but Reiji, Xiaomu, and other heroes fought and stopped Ouma's plans. Kyuju Kyu could only bring half its body to escape its dimensional prison. Category:PXZ2 Chapter